The Chronicles of Ninjago
The Chronicles of Ninjago is a Non-canon Spin-off series of the Winx Club and Friends Adventures Episodes # The Beginning; Part 1 # The Beginning; Part 2 # Ninjas meet the Lion King # Assembling a new Company # Taking Over # A Dark Reign # Bridge on the River Stiix # Lost at Sea # Ninjas visit Skull Island # Returning for a big fight # Attack of The Titans # The Shadow Legion Strikes Back # The Omega's Substitute # Let it Rip! # SpinjitzucalifragilisticExpiali-Wu-cious # Bakugan Brawl! # One Flew Over The Money Bin # Raging Battle! Ninja vs Toa # L-Drago & the Fire Princess # The Good, The Bad & the Watarigani # Return of a Fallen Princess # Wherefore art Thou, Kyoya? # The Telltale Mask # Kidnapping a Princess... with white hair # Marriage of a Millenium; Part 1 # Marriage of a Millenium; Part 2 # When You Wish Upon A Beard # The Day Leone Stood Still # The Moment of Youth # Special Move! Saturday Night Fever # Nya in Trouble... Again # Legends never die! # Time for Punishment # A Mid-Autumn Nightmare # The Teeth of Wrath # The Call of Simba's nature # Lavarello # The Devourer Revealed # Madoka in Oni Land # The Tahunator # The Great Skunk Detective # Bluefinger # Holiday for Haunting # Lions vs Dragons # Vacation was all I never wanted # Visit from the fathers # Attack in a Camp # To the Core # The 13 wishes of Plovar # Larry Shutter and the Prisoner of Kryptarium # Attack of the Bones # It came from underground # Knights of the Future # Stuck in a Computer # There are no such things as Giant Snakes # Duckburg's Got Talent # Fangtomula # Fusion Tales # Baby, you can drive my boat # Rodan in Action # Umarak in Exile # Beneath Broadway Lights # Flying Lesson No. 1 # Atomic Breath Wasted # Mind Controlled Dragons # Attack of the 50 ft. Skull Spider # Snow White and the Seven Ninjas # Never say leather # Godzilla through the ages # Ninjas receive a new hope # Ninjas get a nightmare on elm street # Ninjas battle IT # Ninjas discover the Shining # Ninjas meet Spider-Man # Ninjas and the dark sword # Operation: Save the whales! # Ninjas in the outlands # Ninjas vs the blob # The Epic Tag Team Speedor Race #The Gene Job; Part 1 #The Gene Job; Part 2 #The Gene Job; Part 3 #Ninja and The Return of Gaw # The Switch # #Date night at the Krusty Krab #The Cyber Imposter # # The poacher problem # #The motion of the potion #Ninja and The Return of Gaw # # Ninjas sing a christmas carol # #The golden chi's true power # #Rot-a-touille # The one dime to rule them all # Ninjas vs Overskrill # Slave the Day # Theft Side Story # Invasion of the saber toothed lion # The Overlord's Hidden Form Revealed # Save Hikaru! # Final Wars # A New Start # # # # Good Magic/Bad Magic # # # Villains in Paradise # # # A Cute Angle # # # # Ninjas meet the Avengers Part 1 # Ninjas meet the Avengers Part 2; Age of Ultron # Ninjas meet the Avengers Part 3; Infinty War # Ninjas meet the Avengers Part 4; Endgame # # # # # # The Amazingly Great Mega Ultra Super Duper Big Finale Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes Category:Ninja episodes